Citadel
History Origin Citadel was the name of a male Human soldier who joined the Canadian military where he was given a rank as well as serial number where he was involved in a campaign overseas with many comrades. During the service to his country, he suffered injuries along with many other fellow soldiers. This necessitated these individuals to being shipped back home where they were promised treatment at a clinic with the latest cutting edge medical techniques. However, instead, the government began to use these individuals as part of unwilling experiments in the grafting of Adamantium onto host bodies to create better soldiers. The grafted synthetic metal was placed on the various subjects where it began to to slowly eat their bodies from the inside. This was because the Adamantium created a metallic toxin that slowly poisoned their host bodies and affected their nervous system. Among these soldiers was the man who took the name Citadel who was given the code-cipher Weapon Y with his entire skin being made of the metallic compound. Considering the projects biggest success, Citadel quickly became their biggest nightmare as he broke free and released the other soldiers that were part of the project. Being freed, they decided to take their greivance against the government and wanted to demand compensation for the suffering they had faced during the experiments conducted on them. Citadel In 2008, led his men to the Quebec City's la Citadelle de Quebec where they took the place under their control and held the Governor General hostage. They intended to either get compensation for the crimes made against them or reveal the experiments made on them to the public. Unknown to the world, Citadel and his colleagues were labelled as terrorists which attracted the attention of Department H and Canadian military intelligence. This led to the assembly of Alpha Flight consisting of Wolverine, Shaman, Aurora and Snowbird. They managed to defeat the initial terrorist guards where Logan was ambushed by Citadel. He attempted to fight against Weapon Y only to be shocked to discover that his opponent's outer skin was made of Adamantium. Wolverine attempted to negotiate with Citadel as he was curious on how he gained the Adamantium exoskeleton as it was a possible link to Logan's own past and revealed he was code ciphered Weapon X. However, Citadel believed Wolverine to be trying to trick him and attacked. Weapon Y was later distracted the presence of a goat which was actually the shapechanging Snowbird who used the opportunity to knock Citadel out. A defiant Citadel refused to reveal more beyond his name, rank and serial number but before he could do so - he was knocked unconscious by a neuro-taser from Canadian military intelligence officer. Colonel Kinney would claim that all of Citadel's statements were the words of a delusional man. His soldiers would later take Weapon Y away to a former Weapon X facility in the north of Quebec City. Jimmy Hudson would manage to use his connections to get Logan to where they were detaining Citadel and Shaman conducted a medical examination on him. They learnt that Weapon Y was unconscious and deteorirating due to Adamantium poisoning his nervous system. Because of the exoskeleton, they were unable to treat Citadel as nothing was able to pierce the metallic skin nor were they able to open his mouth to provide an oral treatment. Thus, they were forced to experiment with the development of an aerosol that would inactivate the toxic metal by travelling into the bloodstream by way of the eyes. Shaman described Citadel's condition being similar to lead poisoning and that Wolverine's healing factor was the only thing that prevented him from suffering such a fate. This left Wolverine angry at the Canadian government and he asked for Professor Charles Xavier's help in saving Citadel's life. They decided the only way to provide treatment to Weapon Y was through the use of Kitty Pryde's phasing power. Thus, she was quickly transported to the Quebec facility but she arrived too late and Citadel died after never regaining consciousness. This left behind a saddened Wolverine who thought that Weapon Y provided a possible link to his own past which was he was unable to remember. Powers and Abilities *'Adamantium Exoskeleton' : Citadel was coated with the artificial metal known as Adamantium that covered his entire body as a form of exoskeleton. However, without a healing factor, it led to Adamantium poisoning and he was slowly dying as a result though it did provide him briefly with superhuman abilities. **'Invulnerability' : Weapon Y's skin was invulerable to external attack and was capable of resisting strikes from other Adamantium based weapons. This invulnerability had a price, however, as it meant that standard medical treatments were incapable of penetrating the exoskeleton and it was not possible to provide oral treatment. The only means of bypassing the skeleton was through phasing. Notes *Its not known whether the project that transformed Citadel had any relation to the Weapon X or Weapon Plus Programs though it was Weapon X that sought to acquire the Adamantium from Lord Darkwing for use in Experiment X. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/citadel/29-19808/ Category:Characters